kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Miracle! Infinite Thought!
is the thirty-third episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the full debut of Gammaizer Gravity. This episode also features a glimpse of Ghost Mugen Damashii. Synopsis Gammaizer Gravity began to attack along Gammaizer Fire. This attack made some significant damage. Aran trying to protect the earth with its latent strength. These forces can kill Aran as well, because it was trying to protect Takeru Aran and destroy Gammaizer Fire. It's unexpected happens eyecon Takeru broken by attacks from Gammaizer Gravity and Takeru disappeared. Takeru disappeared among the friends of his sad. Some ways to do to restore Takeru. Aran and Makoto were attacking several gates Gamma. To fight Gammaizer, Akari opened the gates of another world to throw the Gammaizer there. But this method fails. The Gammaizer escaped from another world and make all seriously injured. Akari and the others still have not given up. They hope Takeru back again. Hope was also in the grant. Takeru returned with new strength and destroy Gammaizers Gravity and Fire. Is this power only temporarily and can kill the Gammaizer? Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * * : * : * , : m.c.A.T * : Peter von Gomm Guest Cast * : *Takeru Tenkuji (Child): *Akari Tsukimura (Child): Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: *Gammaizer Fire: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Eyecon Driver G, Ore (attempted), Mugen (sillhouette) **Specter ***Deep Specter, Specter **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Grateful Damashii, Mugen Damashii (sillhouette) **Specter ***Deep Specter, Specter Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii *'Ghosts summoned through Eyecon Driver G:' **Nobunaga, Houdini Errors *When Specter used Deep Specter Eyecon just before finishing Gammaizer Gravity for the first time, he went straight into Gekikou Specter's finisher without any transformation announcement beforehand. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 16, . *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost, Specter & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma & Himiko ***Specter: Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Grimm & Sanzo *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 39 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 10 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons connected:' 11 (Ryoma, Musashi, Robin, Himiko, Newton, Benkei, Nobunaga, Edison, Goemon, Houdini, Tutankhamun) *Unlike most other episodes in Kamen Rider which had a late game fake out death, this one managed to do the death and the subsequent revival in the same episode. *This is the first episode that the opening song was played a second time in a single episode, in the role of an insert theme, as the series lacked actual insert themes. *Alain meets Yurusen for the first time. *This is the only time Specter reverts from Deep Specter to Specter Damashii **It is also the last time Specter changes from Specter Damashii to Deep Specter. *This is the first time since Grateful Damashii's debut that Ghost summons Houdini from the Eyecon Driver G. *This is the first time since his debut that Gyro doesn't appear. *During its brief debut, though it was not fully seen as it was covered in light, Ghost Mugen Damashii's eyes appeared to be of a darker color than the rest of the mask. However, in the next episode when the suit was fully revealed, Ghost Mugen Damashii's eyes were orange, in contrast to the rest of his mask which was mostly black. *This episode marks the 800th episode of the Heisei era Kamen Rider Series. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 9 features episodes 33-37: Miracle! Infinite Thought!, Empty! World of Dreams!, Real Worth! Merriment Power!, Furious! Idol's Declaration! and Learn! All the Ways! Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 13 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 奇跡！無限の想い！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 奇跡！無限の想い！ References Category:Rider Death Episode